


You make it better

by Orangewheein



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Lesbians, Smut, Tribbing, Wheesa - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangewheein/pseuds/Orangewheein
Summary: Wheein is having a difficult time, luckily  Hyejin is there to help her out. A story about two friends who like to act as a couple and have lots and lots if sex.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 49





	1. You make it better I

Another shiver ran through Wheein’s body, the muscles in her stomach quivering as she let out yet another yawn. She had started feeling sick ever since she got back from her trip to Jeonju with Hyejin. 

So here she was. Body spooned from behind in a hectic dressing room, trying to block out the noise and chaos. The painkillers she took hours ago were also beginning to wear off and Wheein was starting to grow desperate in her attempt to fall asleep.

”My body is failing me” Wheein thought miserably. 

She clenched her hands against the ribbed material of the couch, body feeling tired but jittery at the same time. The dressing room was extra busy today. Wheein sighed, feeling a familiar throb in her head starting to set in. A grunt from behind her pulled Wheein out of her daze.

“Wheeinie don’t fall asleep yet,” Hyejin whispered lazily. 

Hands came to rest on her tense stomach, lightly squeezing the muscles in attempt to relax the older girl. Sliding her hands from center to sides, she hoped to relieve her friend of the pain she knew would be there.

Opening her eyes, Wheein turned to look at her friend. Red lips were formed into a small smile as the younger girl eyed Wheein up and down.

”Don’t look at me like that.”

Scoffing, Wheein gave the girl a half-hearted punch and tucked herself into Hyejin’s body. Long nails came up to scratch the top of her head gently, prompting Wheein to close her eyes shut once more. Softly humming at the pleasurable feeling, Wheein tried to bury herself closer into the arms of her friend. 

“Let’s hangout after work,” Hyejin whispered.

Wheein nodded her head in reply. It had felt like ages since the two last had a proper sleepover. 

The loud voice of the stage director sounded through the room, signaling that they were going to start recording soon. The steady white noise of people talking over each other grew louder as staff hurried to get ready. 

“That’s our cue,” Hyejin groaned, hands sliding down to her butt, giving it a couple of resolute pats before moving to get up.

~

“I’m pooped,” Wheein complained. Scratching the back of her head as she let out a deep yawn. The atmosphere in the dressing room had drastically changed from overly-hyper to completely exhausted. Shooting take after take for hours on end had soured the girls’ mood, and everyone was ready to head home and get some rest.

“Let’s go home quickly everyone,” Moonbyul shouted energetically. The older girl had been the only one out of the four to somehow remain in a good mood. With Yongsun seeming to have given up halfway through the first take already.

Rolling her eyes, Wheein let out a snort as she gave the blonde haired girl a soft push. “Calm down unnie,” she murmured, letting out a small yawn in the process.

Clawed hands came to grab at her waist, steering Wheein into the direction of their fitting room. Letting Hyejin guide them, Wheein pawed at the hands on her belly. A shy blush coating her cheeks as fingers kept pressing and rubbing into the skin under her outfit.

Hyejin quickly drew the privacy curtain shut and turned around. A broad grin making Wheein smile a lazy smile as the younger drew closer and closer. 

“Hi,” she said, gently pushing Wheein into the wall behind them. 

The thick curtains and the warm yellow lighting inside the booth made for a cozy atmosphere. A steady murmur of chatter drowning out the sound of their breathing as the two girls pulled each other closer.

A warm kiss was pressed against Wheein’s lips. Followed by another. And then another, as Hyejin tilted her head backwards to lick her way inside. Wheein sighed into the kiss, breathing the younger girl in as she opened her mouth to deepen their kisses. 

Hyejin’s mouth against hers felt hot, but pleasant nonetheless. But her useless brain was starting to go into overdrive and Wheein needed some space to breathe from the intense force that was her friend.

As if reading her mind, Hyejin’s full lips smiled cheekily against Wheein’s, as she pressed soft pecks against her lips before parting. Putting a hand on her chest to keep the older girl away, Hyejin chuckled before turning around to change out of her stage uniform.

Wheein let out a breath, eyes drawn to a naked back. Fingers reached out to touch the tan skin briefly before she turned around to change out of her sweaty outfit as well.

~

The drive home was loud. The four girls decided to travel in a single car, together like old times. Halfway through Yongsun insisted they stop to get some takeout.

“I’m really craving a hamburger right now,” she said. Her stomach growling loudly, making everyone inside the car laugh at the girl’s appetite. 

“Order a cheeseburger for me,” Byul said, not looking up from her phone once. “And add a vanilla milkshake.”

Yongsun sneered. “Don’t think I’m paying for your food you brat,”making the younger girl snicker.

Hyejin listened to her friends’ bickering with a soft smile on her face. She, together with Wheein, was seated all the way in the back. Giving the tired girls enough room to properly nap. 

“Wheeinie what do you wa-“.

Hyejin stopped mid sentence as she took in the sweet sight before her. She brushed her fingers against plump cheeks. A thumb coming up to wipe the slightest bit of drool away from pink lips.  
Hyejin softly cooed at the girl. Happy Wheein was able to get some sleep after all.

“We’re not hungry,” Hyejin said.

Yongsun turned around in her seat. “Are you sure? You haven’t eaten since breakfast and that was hours ago!”

“I’ll make something for us at home,” Hyejin said softly, tucking herself in her blanket.

She leaned her head against Wheein’s shoulder, rubbing her nose against the blanket covered body before closing her eyes.

~

Wheein ended up being the one dragging Hyejin out of the car. Mumbling a soft goodbye to the older girls before the two made their way inside the flat.

The apartment was dark, but Wheein knew the place like the back of her hand and swiftly guided them into the unlit bedroom.

Gently dropping the younger girl onto the bed she sighed. Her headache from earlier had returned in full force, making Wheein close her eyes in pain.

She let out a small groan as she blindly made her way to the bathroom, searching for the painkillers she knew were left from her last visit.

“Wheein?”

She looked up, the pills had left a grimace on her face. “What is it?” She yelled back.

The silhouette of a girl came sauntering into the bathroom. Arms held out to envelop the smaller girl into a hug. Wheein felt soft lips pressing against the crook of her neck. 

“Is your head hurting again?” 

Wheein nodded, feeling herself get pulled along into the now dimly lit bedroom. The ambience of the room had changed. It felt softer somehow. Cold darkness had been replaced by a warm feeling, making Wheein smile at the younger girl.

Hyejin’s gaze didn’t falter. It made Wheein slightly uncomfortable, unsure of what the other was looking for.

“Undress for me,” she said.

Wheein let out a breath. The words not completely sinking in, like a dream. Hyejin just kept looking at her with that unfaltering gaze. Her strange request not fazing the girl one bit.

“Undress and lie on your back for me. I know how to make you feel better.” 

Hyejin finally backed up from her personal space, allowing Wheein to breathe again.  
Turning around to open her closet. Rummaging through the space, looking for something.

“Hyejin-ah what are you d-“ Wheein faltered. The younger girl was now holding up a bottle.

“I’m going to give you a massage,” she said softly, before pushing the girl back towards the bed. 

“I bought this for you. To make you sleep better hopefully.”

Her heart felt warm at those words. The younger girl just kept smiling at her, prompting Wheein to finally comply.

Letter her cardigan drop down onto the floor, Wheein turned around and made quick work of the rest. Hands trembling slightly at the thought of what was to come. 

Now in nothing but her underwear, Wheein went to lie on her back. Feeling slightly self conscious of being the only one undressed. Unable to look Hyejin in the eyes, she opted for staring outside the window. 

Hyejin began fumbling with the button of her own cardigan, contemplating on whether she should undress as well, but ultimately deciding against it. Her main goal was to make Wheein as comfortable as possible. 

“Now just turn around. And close your eyes. It’ll help you relax,” she spoke softly. 

Coming up onto the bed, knees tucked underneath her. She somewhat clumsily opened the bottle before turning it around and squirting the liquid onto an open palm.

Wheein still had her eyes closed, her heart rate was starting to speed up with anticipation. A soft sigh left her mouth at cold hands rubbing at her shoulders, making Wheein press her face further into the cushions out of sheer embarrassment.

“Just relax darling.”

Hyejin skillfully pressed her fingers into the soft back beneath her, working her way up to her shoulders. Rubbing out every hard knot she found along the way.

She slid her hands from her shoulders to her back, and back to her shoulders. Squeezing the older girl’s arms.  
Hyejin had always found the slightly muscular arms nice to hold onto, enjoyed kneading into the soft skin.

Wheein let out another sigh. The pleasurable feeling of hands on her skin making her feel drowsy in happiness. “Thank you Hyejin-ah,” she whispered.

Hyejin let out a giggle. “You’re more than welcome.”

Getting a little more daring, Hyejin sat up from her knees and swung a leg over the small hips underneath her, straddling the puppy. Looking over the girl for any signs of discomfort before carrying on.

She started from her neck. Hands sliding and pressing into Wheein’s neck and shoulders. Paying special attention to her scalp, knowing the girl like the feeling of long nails scratching her head. Running her fingers through the dark brown locks.

“You’re like a puppy,” she whispered. Leaning to press a soft kiss against the girl’s nape. Hyejin couldn’t help it. Her friend looked so calm, so relaxed in the comfort of her bedroom. She needed to express it.

Body coming down to lay over Wheein’s, pressing them together, she kissed her nape once more. This kiss a little more sloppy than the previous one. Hands sliding down to squeeze at her waist.

“Hyejin-ah please,” Wheein whispered. Unable to keep quiet for much longer, no doubt frustrated with her helpless position underneath the taller girl.

“Oh darling,” Hyejin cooed. Creating enough space for the older girl to turn around before straddling her once more. Puppy-like eyes peering at her from underneath long eyelashes. Lips slightly parted, small puffs of air leaving them from excitement.

Hyejin kissed her cheek. Nuzzling her face into the warmth of her neck making Wheein giggle. 

“And you’re like a cat,” she smiled. Hands slid under fabric, gripping a warm waist. “Please take yours off too,” she pleaded. Hyejin smiled at the request, the adorable girl could make her do anything.

She peeled off the green cardigan, flinging the unwanted garment away. Making a move to get off and remove her sweatpants, Wheein suddenly gripped her waist tightly. 

“Stay here,” she whispered.

Eyes flickering to her lips making Hyejin hold her breath. 

Then the two finally collided. Coming up to press warm kisses against her. Wheein swooned at the feeling of Hyejin’s tongue touching her lips. Tentatively slipping her own tongue out to lick against Hyejin’s. 

Wheein moaned. Skimming her hands down towards the girl’s sweatpants, sliding them inside underwear to squeeze a firm butt. Pulling the girl closer against her as Hyejin began to grind into her hips. “Fuck-“ she heard the younger girl sigh. It only served to spur Wheein on further, making her pull at the sweatpants and managing to get it down to below her the swell of her butt. Wheein gave both cheeks a good squeeze before harshly grinding the younger girl's hips against her own, letting out a sinful moan in the process.  
"Darling-" Hyejin let out, fumbling over her words as she pulled the smaller girl closer against her.

It felt hot, too hot. Wheein was sweating with the exertion from their kiss. “Please slow down” she got out. Breaths coming in short gasps. Wheein immediately threw her arms around the girl’s shoulders, pressing them together in hopes of calming herself down.

“Wheein,” Hyejin whispered. 

She continued. just whispering her name as she laid the two down back onto the bed. 

Body straight on top of Wheein, knowing the older girl liked the weight against her, she squeezed her friend tighter. Feeling Wheein's heart thudding against her ribs, cooing at the shorter girl before pressing a wet kiss against her cheek.

Wheein felt so good. Hyejin hugging her like her life depended on it made her feel grounded. The solid body on top of her doing wonders at calming her still racing heart.

“I really love you Hyejin-ah," Wheein spoke.

“I love you.”


	2. You make it better II

Something was rubbing against Wheein’s cheek, small puffs of warm air hitting the side of her face, making the short girl let out a whine.

She was being held in the softest arms, a sweet smell completely surrounding the couple, making Wheein’s head drowsy as she took in the lovely scent. Everything felt so soft on her skin and she cooed in delight at the fuzzy feeling. 

At this point Wheein’s foggy brain could care less about who she was so intimately pressed against, she just wanted to keep indulging herself in this wonderful feeling.  
She unconsciously grabbed the person tighter, pulling their body closer and nestling her face further into that dozy warmth.

And then, one kiss, two kisses were pressed against the side of her face. A groan escaping a pair of lips, making Wheein shudder at the feeling so close to her ear. Oh god.

Wheein’s body felt so sensitive right now, the two lips pressing against the lobe of her ear were starting to mess with her already sleep-induced brain. 

“Wheein-ie...“

She opened one eye, tan skin coming into view, making her give a harsh tud as she realized who’s arms she had been cuddled in. Her beautiful friend was squeezing her waist, clawed hands had sneaked up and under her shirt while she had been sleeping.  
“Good morning” Wheein murmured. The long nails kept scratching against her skin as Hyejin grunted in response. 

“Darling, what time is it?” 

Wheein rubbed her eyes and pulled herself loose from Hyejin’s hold. 

The room was still dark, only a small sliver of pink cast against the neighboring buildings indicated that it was already morning.  
Wheein yawned, silently wondering why they had woken up so early in the morning.

“If we hurry we can see the sunrise.” Wheein moved to shake her for emphasis but chuckled at the sight of Hyejin drooling on her pillow. 

They had stayed up until late last night, the memory of their affair making Wheein blush a little. 

‘She was just taking care of me.’ She shook her head sheepishly.

That’s how it always had been. And Wheein often resented herself for not taking care of the younger girl. Even though they were of the same age, she had always felt the need to establish their minor age difference in small ways like that. Time and time again, disappointed by the fact that Hyejin would always have a more ‘mature’ demeanor than Wheein could ever have.

She silently laid back down on the bed and slid close to Hyejin for warmth. Tucking her face against the nape of the girl’s neck and breathing in more of that intoxicating smell she always seemed to be surrounded in.

Wheein shook her again. “Hyejin-ah.” Slightly annoyed by the sleeping girl, she was eager to see the sunrise. Another grunt sounded as Hyejin turned around in Wheein’s hold. 

“Why are we awake right now?” Hyejin rasped, no doubtedly annoyed at the early hour. Sliding her free hand up Wheein’s spine to scratch at the back of her neck. 

Wheein crooned at the feeling, a small shudder running through her body. “Stop doing that. I want to see the sunrise with you.”

Hyejin chuckled, she was fully aware of the effect she had on Wheein’s body. Pushing her plush lips against her jawline, teeth nipping at her soft skin.

‘Fucking hell.’ Wheein’s head was feeling so foggy at this point, soft moans escaping her lips as she laid back to enjoy the sensations.  
Wheein’s nerves pleasantly prickled at Hyejin’s ministrations, making her hold the girl tighter as to ground herself. “Hyejin-ah. Please-“

Hyejin chuckled. She had her leg swung over the smaller girl’s hips, completely enveloping Wheein’s tiny frame. “All right, all right. You have to promise to cuddle with me when we go outside though, yeah?”

Sitting up, Hyejin stretched out her arms. Her joints making a popping sound before turning around to find her disregarded clothes from the night before. Hyejin too, felt a little self-conscious about what had happened between them.  
They’ve been intimate before, that wasn’t the issue. But last night had felt different for the both of them. Seeing Wheein in pain had made Hyejin feel weak, and aching to make her friend feel better in every possible way she could. But it hadn’t been only about Wheein’s needs last night. Hyejin had enjoyed it just as much. 

‘If not more,’ she thought sheepishly.  
Casting a glance at the girl behind her, Wheein’s body was almost fully exposed save from a flimsy tee that only seemed to add to her bareness. The two girls locked eyes, Wheein’s mouth slightly open at the intimacy of their gaze. “Let’s go darling.”

Hyejin walked away at that, very conscious of what she would’ve done had she stayed in that room a second longer.

~

Wheein was standing on the rooftop of the appartement, her favorite blanket draped around her frame and feet widely spread apart as she took in the scenery in front of her.

The sky had turned several shades of blue lighter at this point, the horizon mixing it’s pink with oranges and reds creating the most beautiful background for the work of art Wheein was ‘actually’ focussing on.  
Hyejin stood at the edge of the rooftop, hands gripping the steel fence, thick hair moving with the breeze. And even though all Wheein could see was her silhouette, her body was unable to stop moving closer to the girl.

Wheein leaned her chin on her shoulder, arms coming up to envelop them both in the blanket, protecting them both from the morning breeze, her arms holding onto Hyejin tightly. 

“I’m still so sleepy.” 

Wheein laughed at that, “come and sit with me then,” moving them both to a loveseat. 

Wheein sat down, spreading her legs and signaling for Hyejin to sit in between them. She pulled the younger girl closer and pressed her lips against the back of her neck, just letting them rest against the skin.

“I’ve always loved waking up with you,” Hyejin murmured. “But…” She dragged on. “That’s not an excuse to drag me outside so early in the morning.”

Wheein just pressed her hands tighter against Hyejin's soft stomach, hands moving further under her top, fingers pressed against tan skin. She nuzzled her neck with the tip of her nose, lips following suit to kiss a love trail right to a particular spot under her ear. 

Hyejin was dead silent, wondering how far her friend would be willing to go this time. She dug her nails into soft thighs underneath her, unable to hide her excitement for what was to come. “Darling, go slow please,” Hyejin gasped as Wheein turned her body around for better access. “I don’t want to stop Hyejin,” Wheein was sounding desperate at this point, fingers grasping at Hyejin’s back, holding on tightly.

Hyejin pulled her in close by the back of her head, lips touching before she licked her way inside the smaller girl’s mouth. This kiss was sloppy, Wheein’s excitement shining through the cracks of the composed facade she was trying to keep up. Hyejin had her thighs locked around small hips, their kisses turning more heated by the second.

With a particular flick of her tongue, Wheein let out a small moan. Hands coming up and under grey fabric, silently begging the girl for more access. Hyejin chuckled at the action, “I’m not going to take my shirt off out here silly.” 

Wheein grunted, lips still very much attached Hyejin. “Then please do something, because I’m going crazy over here.”

Hyejin giggled, her long nails scratching at the base of the shorter girl’s neck softly. “Close your eyes,” Hyejin smiled at the obedience of the girl and decided to go easy on her. Gently licking at Wheein’s lips, a shiver ran through her body as Wheein opened her mouth to let her in. 

This kiss was sinful, lips against lips and tongues licking against each other in a game of ‘who could make the other moan the loudest.

‘Fuck.’

“Calm down puppy,” Hyejin whispered into her ear, slowly aligning her clothed core with Wheein’s and strongly pressing down.  
Wheein was silent, unable to utter a single sound, her heart harshly thumping against her ribs. She could faintly hear Hyejin letting out a throaty moan right by her ear, soft lips following suit to kiss at the skin. Hyejin was grasping at her hips, firmly guiding the older girl against her own body.  
“Hyejin-ah,” she let out. 

Wheein canted her hips into Hyejin’s experimentally, skin breaking out into a sweat at the intense feeling. She could almost feel the warmth emanating from the younger girl’s core, “Please help me...do something,” Wheein whined at the feeling. 

“Just relax okay, it’s going to be alright,” Hyejin whispered into her ear, hands creeping down her back to push at her butt. Wheein jumped at the action, hips starting to move on their own, mindlessly chasing down the inevitable high. Wheein had always been with her bed partners, only allowing herself to let out a fraction of the noises her body seemed to want to release. “Wheein relax for me, please.” Hyejin hugged her close, arms pressing them chest to chest, bellies touching. Their hips were still grinding into one another, not stopping their pace.

And then, Wheein gasped. A small whine left her mouth as she held onto her friend for comfort.  
“Hye...jin,” she hiccuped, tears stung at her eyes at the burning in her stomach.

‘I’m going to die, it’s not supposed to feel this...this intense…’

Hyejin let out a strained grunt, pulling away to frantically push at her sweatpants, hands shaking from excitement. “I need to feel you closer,” she whispered.

Wheein nodded, half a mind to push down her own panties, eager to feel Hyejin bare.  
“Come close,” head swirling at the speed of their pace. Hyejin sat back down on her hips, legs entangling with hers and canted her hips upwards.

“Oh fuck me, darling this feels so good,” Hyejin moaned, eagerly pressing their bodies closer. Wheein held on tight, hips rocking forwards as she kept letting out small cries of pleasure. She felt her slick dampening her panties, her cheeks warming up at the thought. Hyejin’s mouth caught her by surprise, a lick into her mouth making Wheein’s breath hitch as she finally felt the tightness in her stomach snap.

~

She couldn’t keep her eyes from the girl beneath her, face scrunched up into pure pleasure as she rode out the high of her orgasm. Hyejin’s lungs were burning with the strain of their actions, she kept rubbing her hips against Wheein, needing her own release quickly. 

She pressed her hand against the girl’s pelvis, pushing down as she propped herself up on her other hand. “Move faster Wheein-ah,” she ground her heat into her hips, annoyed at the lack of friction she was getting in this position. Wheein tried her best to hump through her orgasm, still sensitive from her own release.

Hyejin grunted, frustration getting the best of her as she kept thrusting her hips down in vain, “darling,” she uttered.

Wheein caught her eyes, pressing a searing kiss against her lips before pulling the blanket up, shielding them from the morning breeze. Hands sliding up her shirt to cup heavy breasts, squeezing slightly as she resumed their grinding. Soft words of encouragement were being whispered into her ear, Hyejin couldn’t make sense of the words, her head all over the place as she felt Wheein’s thumb rub over her nipple, her other hand grasping her butt, forcing Hyejin to push down harder.

Hyejin was suddenly being turned on her back, legs still entangled with Wheein’s as the shorter girl rapidly humped her center against Hyejin’s. “Go faster please,” she cried out. Wheein pulled up Hyejin’s sweater, exposing her body to the chilly spring air as she leaned down and kissed her. Lips sucking the tan skin red, tongue stabbing at a nipple making Hyejin’s heart thud harder and harder inside of her chest, one push, and then another push of hips and Hyejin released in the arms of her friend as she let out a guttural moan at the feeling.

Hyejin let out a laugh, hands resting on the shorter girl’s shoulders. Wheein was still sucking on her breasts, making a squelching sound as she buried her face further into her chest.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Hyejin murmured sleepily, her orgasm had definitely put a damper on her energy levels. Wheein detached her lips from Hyejin’s chest, licking a broad stripe up a mound for good emphasis before leaning her head on her chest, “let’s take a nap,” laughing at her own statement.

~

Hot water was splattering loudly against the tiled floor of her bathroom making Wheein’s ears ring at the loud sound. She tilted her head back, letting the hot water run down her body, soaking through her hair. The past month’s schedule had been particularly rough for Wheein, days of sleepless nights had her brain working on autopilot and diminishing the quick wit she usually possessed. Truth to be told, she just felt tired, physically, mentally and creatively. All of her ambition of composing had flown out the door as the girls had fallen back into their regular schedule, and all Wheein wanted to do was sleep. Gone were the times of waking up with spirit, feeling at complete peace as she worked on her music, instead these were replaced by 24-hour workdays and eating way too much tteokbokki, way too many times a week.

Wheein faintly heard a door slide open and closed, figuring Hyejin was probably in the mood for round two. She slightly chuckled at the girl’s sky high libido, turning around to welcome her friend into her arms. 

“Hey,” Hyejin greeted her with a soft smile, nose scrunching up as she seized the puppy-like girl up and down. 

“I was wondering when you’d finish your shower, you’ve been in here for ages,” she pouted against wet skin, nuzzling her nose in the crook of Wheein’s neck. Hyejin slid her hands up her arms and squeezed, loving the feel of the strong muscles present. “How are you feeling today?” 

Wheein remained silent, fingering at the skin of the small of Hyejin’s back. The younger girl knew exactly how she felt about the situation. Her feelings had been out in the open for some time now. It was no surprise to the members that Wheein actively disliked promoting their music. But it ‘was’ part of the job, and she knew she had little choice in the matter. Wheein was just happy she had Hyejin to help her through the bad days. 

“My head is feeling a lot better than yesterday. I’m just a little sore from shooting all week,” she quietly complained. Hyejin pressed closer, sliding her hands down to her waist, rubbing the skin in a soothing manner. 

Eyes fell closed shut, lips slightly parting as to invite Hyejin to ‘come closer.’

Fortunately for her, Hyejin took the bait. Slightly rubbing their noses together, forehead resting against hers as they just took each other in. The intimacy of their relationship silencing the girls as they fell into a trance. Lips gently sought out one another, pressing firmly, and warm.

Hyejin was a sucker for the desperate sounds Wheein would make when she was in the ‘zone’, fully aware that it was a privilege to see the small girl fall apart like that, to watch her grow desperate. It made her weak and eager to please all of the girl’s needs. 

‘She could make me do anything.’

She pressed a last kiss against the corner of Wheein’s mouth before sliding her body down and onto her knees. Wheein’s own legs were shaking with anticipation, knowing that what was about to happen would blow her mind. Lips trembling as she spoke, “I love you.”

Hyejin smiled, eager to say it back and squeezed her thighs before uttering those same words against her skin. Putting her lips against shapely hips, sliding her mouth closer and closer to her core, Hyejin loved teasing the older girl.  
Hands coming up to grab at her backside, nails digging into the skin making her heart skip a beat as she heard the Wheein’s breath hitch. She loved making the elder weak, it was payback for all the times Hyejin had to endure Wheein’s smug smile as she and the members would tease her endlessly for how utterly ‘whipped’ she was.

‘Payback indeed’, she thought as she put her lips directly over the girl’s clit, a gasp leaving Wheein’s mouth as she held onto Hyejin’s head for leverage. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Wheein was moaning to her heart’s content at this point, Hyejin rubbing the flat of her tongue against the small bud over and over again making Wheein mewl in delight at the pleasure she was receiving.

Spreading the curvy cheeks of Wheein’s butt, Hyejin dug her nails in the skin, and ‘hard.’ Giving the right cheek a harsh slap as she sucked at her clit harder, tongue rubbing against the wet skin.  
Wheein hiccuped, pleading for the younger girl to go faster, the hot sting against her ass tingling up her spine. Throwing her head backwards at the feeling of Hyejin’s tongue finally entering her and ‘curving upwards’ to push at her g-spot. Wheein sobbed. The hot feeling of, thick muscle seemingly rubbing directly over her nerves making her see fireworks as she worked on stopping her legs from uncontrollably shaking

Hyejin kept up her ministrations, occasionally giving the now bright red cheeks a firm slap. She pushed the girl against the wall, hand pressing against her lower stomach as she licked at her clit faster. The warm stream of water coating them both created a pleasant feeling as Hyejin eagerly pushed her face further into Wheein’s core. 

“FUCK,” Wheein shouted as she fisted a hand in Hyejin’s soaked hair, begging to give her sweet release. Hyejin knew it was hard for Wheein to orgasm whilst standing up, so gently pulled the girl down onto the floor with her, Hyejin’s red and plush lips kissing against Wheein’s as she laid her down on her back. Spreading her legs wide open before pushing her core onto Wheein’s, the pressure of the girl’s clit rubbing against her’s, made Hyejin see stars. 

The two started a harsh grind, chasing after their own pleasure as they used each other’s bodies. Hyejin thrust her hips down, feeling the wetness of Wheein’s center seeping against her own, the heat ultimately becoming too much as she felt that familiar build up coming from her belly. The feeling spread further and further up her spine, leaving the two girls completely lost in pleasure. Wheein pulled Hyejin down for a kiss, arching her back to keep their cores close together. 

“Make me cum Hyejin-ie, please,” she whined. 

The sound made the younger girl’s stomach twitch, humping her friend harder before she felt the build up reach its peak, Hyejin’s mouth falling open as she felt herself getting sweeped away by the waves of her orgasm. A low moan coming from deep within her as she released. Her wetness spread against Wheein’s center, feeling the girl canting her hips into hers, seemingly still chasing her orgasm. 

Wheein was shaking, body full blown shuddering as she climbed towards the peak of her orgasm, the feeling of Hyejin orgasming against her urging her to get to her own. Tears started to form in her eyes as she clenched the muscles of her stomach, the tingling too intense as she humped her core against Hyejin, the younger girl licking languidly at her earlobe, nuzzling the crook of her neck as she quietly edged her on. Hyejin’s hands clawing at Wheein’s backside, pressing them together, Hyejin working through her post-orgasm sensitivity to get her girl that well deserved high. 

“Come for me,” she sighed into the older girl’s ear, squeezing the sides of her waist as she felt Wheein’s body convulse. Legs shaking as she let out a long and drawn out whine.

Wheein held her close, refusing to part from the younger girl as she tried to curl herself further into Hyejin’s warmth. 

Hyejin tried to calm down the shaking girl, soothing her hand against the top of her head and gently kissing the girl all over. “You were so great darling,” she cooed at the sleepy girl, rubbing her thumb against her slightly parted mouth. Pressing a warm kiss against lazy lips as she dragged Wheein with her to lean against the wall, the stream of hot water keeping the girls warm as they recovered from their orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also up on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1423302/one-shot-collection
> 
> Subscribe to/follow my other stories over there if you like!


End file.
